


you get used to never be alone, ever again.

by gemini_in_tauro



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Not sorry at all, implied ringisa, its me writting, kind of fluff, kind of onesided past reigisa? only if you scratch in the reading, kind of weird, so it should be enought warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro
Summary: 'I thought you liked it all alone.''I thought the same about you.'Rei looked at Nagisa. 'When you're around someone like Nagisa, you get used to never be alone, ever again. You forget how it feels.'





	you get used to never be alone, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiniZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/gifts).



> I'm sorry for my assigment. I know you asked for an specific plot, but even thought I tried and tried and tried, I couldn't actually get that to work. I had to rewrite it three times, before I gave up on that idea and instead did this. I hope you still like it, I kind of suddendly like this ship. They're uh... ideal for eachother? I don't know. The point is, that I might be writting this a sequel, someday. For the time being, enjoy this. I hope you know what Ohanami is, because I am way too lazy to explain whatever is happening here.

Contrary to whatever he was expecting from his first day at his third year in Iwatobi High, it was raining. Rei didn't like the feeling at all, especially because knowing there wasn't going to be a disturbance in the weather that day (the weather channel just couldn't be wrong); it just wasn't something that was supposed to happen. He loved his physics so much, and they yelled it wasn't meteorologically possible for it to be raining that day. Physics never lie, for god sake!

Whatever, it was raining. Exactly the first day of the second week of Ohanami, to add a cherry to the already sugar coated cake. Splendid. He rearranged his glasses and sighed. Then he checked his watch, he had half an hour before his first class begun, something that made him anxious because his train was supposed to come in five minutes and it would take it about seventeen minutes and he would take at least another ten minutes to find his classroom. Why didn't he come earlier today?

'Getting' late, Ryuugazaki?'

Unused to the voice, he arched an eyebrow, and even though he knew there was no other Ryuugazaki in the train station he also knew there was no Nagisa (Nagisa would call him Rei-chan anyways, and his voice couldn't change from one day to the other), he was about to do as if he hadn't heard it when it called him again.

'Yes, I'm talking to you, Ryuugazaki.'

He looked for the person the voice belonged to, and once his vision reached somebody waving their hand towards him he recognized both the voice and the owner.

'…Sousuke-san?' He asked, doubtful. The other nodded his head and got closer to him. He smiled a bit, and even if he was kind of sheepish about speaking to people he barely knew (he just met the guy because he hanged with the ex-seniors, but he didn't really exchange a word with him), he bowed him with the manners he was taught. 'Good morning.'

The other bowed his head in equal courtesy. They both stood side to side, hearing the plethora of people along with the sound of the raindrops falling against the train station roof. Rei heard that and cursed inwardly. Sousuke obviously saw that.

'You didn't answer my question.'

'Sorry, what was it?' he asked, really having forgotten about it.

'I asked you if you were gettin' late to your classes.'

Rei exhaled and saw how his breath passed in front of his eyes as fog, he blinked a few times and processed that before resignation bathed him. 'Unfortunately, it is a high possibility. The rain will obviously postpone the arrive of the train. If we sum it to me having to have extra care for not slipping while I get to my classroom, it will obviously be a chaos. Perfect to be first day of the scholar year.'

Sousuke let a low whistle out after Rei finished his story. The younger arched an eyebrow, realizing something he noticed not so long ago.

'I'm sorry if the question sounds intrusive, but aren't you supposed to be in Todai?' Sousuke shrugged his question off.

'Not intrusive at all, don't worry. However, I wasn't. Today was the… uh, you could call it _welcoming to the newbies_ , and because I already knew the school I am not forced to attend it. It would only take precious time from the teachers, space, and it would make me pay a train for nothing. Don't you think that would be a shame?'

Rei thought about that. He was just right. Transportation wasn't exactly the cheapest thing in Japan, at least not where they lived. Then another doubt came to him. 'Then what are you doing here?'

'I am coming from an appointment with a physiotherapist,' he signaled to his injured shoulder, and Rei didn't need to know about that. Nagisa told him about it, and how he wouldn't be able to swim anymore, at least not in competitions.

'I see.' Rei said, rearranging his glasses again. Sousuke noticed his nervous tic, but said nothing about it. Rei saw the train getting closer, so he reached for his companions hand and shook it. 'I gotta go, it was nice to see you.'

'Pleasure was all mine. Did Rin tell you about Gou's birthday party?'

Rei shook his head. 'I haven't talked to him in weeks. I know that her birthday is getting closer, but I didn't know about giving her a party.'

'That's the point. She isn't supposed to know about it. Will you go?'

Rei shrugged. 'Probably. If the weather promises to be better than this day.

Sousuke seemed to be reminded of something. Before the younger could ask him whatever that was, he gave him his own umbrella. 'I'm already arriving home, you're just starting your day. A little bit of water won't kill me, even if it looks it will.'

He laughed at the little pun he did, Rei couldn't laugh of such a serious matter as that one. It wasn't he was pitying the other, it was more like it wasn't in his nature to laugh of anything at all (unless of course it was something tremendously funny.)

'…Thanks.'

He watched his own hand, holding the umbrella the older gave him. It was kind of weird, being given something to protect himself. He gave a shrug and pretended it actually meant nothing. It was just a gesture of friendship. As he entered the train, Nagisa greeted in the same spot he always was and when Rei turned his eyes on his back, there was no Sousuke smiling him.

It was two days after that weird encounter that he found Sousuke again. They were all reunited in the Matsuoka residence, congratulating the birthday girl and greeting their old friends. Rei got out of the conversation at some point, Haru, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa begun talking about a time where he wasn't. He talked of course a little with Gou, they both exchanged their opinions about their last test. However, when her friends came she stopped talking to him and went to greet the girls.

Rei felt uncomfortable for some reason he couldn't decipher. He then heard someone approaching to him. Then he recognized Sousuke and smiled a little.

'You came.'

'I appreciate Gou, of course I would come.'

'I am glad that you came, actually.' With a hand, he signaled the other four friends, 'when the start to talk about their times swimming together, they never finish.'

Rei looked at where he was looking, and spotter the four. Sousuke was right. They were… in a place, where foreign people to those four was forbidden. The thought was heartbreaking, that of being incapable of reaching them. He looked at the soda he was holding. Nagisa insisted on him to take one and have fun, but he actually found the sugar to be terribly sweet.

'You talk out of experience, don't you?'

Sousuke smiled a little sheepish. Rei didn't need to look at him, it was obvious. They both regarded their drinks in silence. Sousuke, who was more open to things that weren't exactly healthy, accepted the soda and even asked for a refill. Rei didn't understand how they were capable of drinking such quantities of sugar, carbons and industrial chemises. He would have been very grateful with merely a water cup, so he kind of pretended to sip it a few times on the time being.

'I think they don't do it on purpose.' He said, when Sousuke still said nothing more. The other eyed him warily, but smiled afterwards.

'Me neither. But it's something you learn to tolerate. I guess it actually is something that comes with any kind of relationships.' Rei nodded. He had seen it especially on Nagisa when he tries to catch Rin's attention. None of them had said a thing of having something else that friendship, but Rei had enough judgment to see that the sudden tenderness in the eyes of Rin for Nagisa wasn't something he saw directed to any of his other friends.

'…is that so.'

'Do you have a friendship like that with Nagisa, perhaps?' the other asked, kind of intrigued. Rei shook his head.

'Not at all. Our friendship isn't something that keeps us away from everyone. We just… hang out, and help each other. We don't have the deepness they all have.'

Even though they were close friends. Sousuke fell into another silence. This made Rei suspicious, after all, two weeks prior he was the talkative of the both of them. He couldn't fathom anything of great importance happening in the lapse of two weeks that could change the other's character. Unless this was actually his normal behaving, and not the one he saw at the station. He remembered Haruka once saying that he looked like a statue, with his furrow tensed and his quiet voice. The thought made him smile, for some strange reason.

'I find weird of you to being so talkative' he finally said, not really sure if it was appropriate of continuing a conversation neither of them even started. Sousuke looked at him curious, intrigued.

'What?'

'That you look funny talking. I actually thought you didn't like to hear the sound of your voice.'

Sousuke shrugged, and took a sip out of his soda. 'I need to be more open. My advisor said that if I didn't talk with people I would never be able to reach my goals. That I would be all alone.'

'I thought you liked it all alone.'

'I thought the same about you.'

Rei looked at Nagisa. 'When you're around someone like Nagisa, you get used to never be alone, ever again. You forget how it feels.'

Sousuke let out a laugh, something that took Rei by surprise. 'Yes, Nagisa is a especial case. He's like a Tsunami, he comes out of nowhere, and even before you notice, he drowns you.'

'That is, if you aren't careful.'

Sousuke nodded. 'If you aren't careful indeed.'

The hours passed by. They both talked about their colleges respectively, and Rei even asked him how University was compared to High school. Sousuke gave him a few advices, advices that Rei took by heart and would be following in his next year. Before he noticed, the party was over, and Nagisa was waving to him, and telling they had to leave now.

'C'mon, Rei-chan! I promised your mother I would bring you before tomorrow!' Rei just shrugged and pretended he didn't actually hear him speak of his mother (even though he actually had promised his mom he would be home before the next day). He quickly bid Sousuke farewell and went to do the same with the other guys. When they were in their way to the sub-way Nagisa was unusually talkative. Not that he wasn't talkative already, but today he was more than his usual self. Rei tried to catch up the conversation with him, even if it was just with little and spontaneous comments.

Nagisa soon noticed he wasn't actually following the conversation and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. 'Rei-chan, tell me, did Sou-chan kiss you in the party?'

That got the bluenette dead in his track. He actually had to blink furiously before looking at his companion in disbelief. 'Why would Sousuke-san kiss me?'

The other looked from one side to the other, as if he was repentantly free of information apparently about himself, and probably Sousuke. He whistled a little and pretended he was walking away from him. Rei sighed a little before shouting 'Don't run away, Nagisa!'

'Oh, but it's so funny! Also, look at you~'

Rei was starting to actually get exasperated. 'What with me?'

'You should have seen the glimmer in the eyes of Sou-chan when he was talking with you. I commented it to the guys and they all agreed with me on it.' Rei felt his face repentantly hot from embarrassment, and he tried to calm himself down before answering his friend. 'You too looked just like Sou-chan while you were talking to him. Just imagine!'

'Imagine what?'

In answer, he got Nagisa doing a heart with both of his hands, getting him even more embarrassed that he already was. 'Nagisa! Don't say mean things like that! This is something serious, and we are not supposed to be laughing!' he then noticed he actually sounded like he was believing what Nagisa was saying, so he stammered. 'And no, it is not what you think it is! We were merely talking, like friends are supposed to do!'

'Yeah, but Sou-chan talked a hella lot more with you than he actually does with Rin. Don't you like the possibility of him being all crazy for you~?'

'The possibility of someone having a mental illness and having the reason related to me it's not funny at all, and neither is something to be celebrating.' He answered, in the calmest way possible. Nagisa pouted, and shook his head.

'You know I wasn't talking literally. I meant that he might have a crush on you. Isn't that awesome now?'

Rei sighed, before Nagisa could say anything else, the train arrived and left his friend with the option of staying quiet, after all, nobody liked obnoxious people on the train. Rei stood up when his station arrived, Nagisa took hold of his wrist and looked at him with pleading eyes.

'Think about it, Rei-chan. It might not be as bad as you think it is.' He whispered, and then let go of his wrist. The other exited the train, but stayed thinking of what the other was telling to him. He bowed his head in a way of farewell, and started walking away from the station.

Even if Nagisa was just exaggerating, and obviously Sousuke didn't feel the same, the thought of having somebody actually thinking romantically of him made him feel warm. Maybe Nagisa wasn't wrong.


End file.
